SFX 3 Slap
by Danyella Skyler Silverfire
Summary: Umm...well Jack get's slapped multiple times, Will's distracted, and blunt. And Norrington's just kinda...there. 3rd in SFX series After Tap Tap
1. Normal

Title: Slap  
  
Chapter: 1/1  
  
Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
  
Email: bountyhunter_Danyella@yahoo.com  
  
Website: here's my Fanfiction.net profile: www.fanfiction.net/~danyellaskylersilverfire  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre(s): Humor  
  
Series/Series: Third in SFX series (hey I thought of a name for the series. Cool)  
  
Pairing(s): umm....none. I think.  
  
Summary: Umm...well Jack get's slapped (multiple times), Will's distracted, and blunt. And Norrington's just kinda...there.  
  
Warnings: Jack abuse. Disturbing Will. Elizabeth....smacking things, or people. Depends upon if your asking Norrington or someone else.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
"I never thought ye would react like this, Lizzy." *Surprised*  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
"Oh? Why's that?" *Distracted*  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
"Well normally, ladies seem so...well...non violent."  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
"Jack?" *Sweetly*  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
"Aye, Lizzy?"  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
"Think of who your speaking to, please."  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
"Oh. Well when ye put it that way lass, I can understand how ye would react like this." *Thoughtful*  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
"Thank you Jack."  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
"Can ye do just one thing fer yer ol' friend Captain Jack Sparrow, Lizzy, me lass." *Pleasant*  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
"If I can Jack." *Distracted*  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
"Would ye stop hitting me!?" *Annoyed*  
  
"Your too close to the action. But I shall try my best to avoid you in the future."  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
"That one was on purpose Lizzy!"  
  
"Well yes." *Unrepentent"  
  
"A lass after me own heart... If I had one that is." *Amused*  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"I've met you." *Flatly*  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
*Slap* *Squeak*  
  
"Oh, so now ye hit it. When yer not paying attention to it and attention to ol' Jack." *Sulking*  
  
"Jack?" *Distracted*  
  
"Aye, Will me lad?" *Curious*  
  
"Stop being so obtuse." *Distracted*  
  
"Who say's that Mr. Sparrow is being obtuse?"  
  
"That's _Captain_"  
  
"Now _that's_ obtuse. Would you lay off of that." *Distracted*  
  
"Will!" *Scandalized*  
  
"Yes, Elizabeth?" *Distracted*  
  
"That was rude."  
  
"Oh, was it. I apologize Jack. I did not mean to insult you." *Distracted*  
  
"And he say's I'm being obtuse. I've got nothing on yon lad."  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
"Lizzy!" *Surprised*  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Stop apologizing when ye don't mean it lass!"  
  
"But it's rude not to apologize, Jack."  
  
"Bugger polite!!" *Annoyed*  
  
"Actually it more rude to apologize when you don't mean it. But that's just semantics." *Distracted*  
  
*Pause*  
  
"Ye know, the lad is quite rude when he's distracted."  
  
"Quite."  
  
*Slap* *Squeak*  
  
"Ha! Got it!" *Proud*  
  
"Finally, ye can stop hitting me." *Relieved*  
  
"But why? It's so much fun." *Innocent*  
  
"Lass!"  
  
"Elizabeth!"  
  
*Pause*  
  
"Huh? Oh right. Elizabeth!" *Distracted*  
  
*Pause*  
  
"Mr. Turner?" *Querying*  
  
"Yes, Commodore Norrington?" *Distracted*  
  
"Just what are you doing with that candle?"  
  
"I'm bored." *Distracted*  
  
"What does being bored have to do with a that?" *Confused*  
  
"Well, I'm making a mold of my hand." *Distracted*  
  
"May I inquire as to just why you are doing that, Mr. Turner?":  
  
"Well it's better than thinking about that _thing_" *Distracted*  
  
"I thought you liked it, Will!" *Scandalized*  
  
"No, I said it was good. You will recall I never actually said I liked it." *Distracted*  
  
"This remind's me. Let yer ol' friend have a little look see at this little, 'novel.'"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You might as well, Elizabeth. He has the right to read it, he is in it after all." *Distracted*  
  
*Pause*  
  
"Now I _have_ to read it. Come on Lizzy!" *Begging*  
  
"Oh, fine. Let me go get it."  
  
*Click* *Paper's shuffle*  
  
"It's not here!" *Panicked*  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ow! What?!" *Surprised* "I thought you locked that drawer!"  
  
"I did! But it's gone now. What if my _father_ got it?"  
  
*Thunk* "I'm dead." *Muffled*  
  
"What's so bad about a little novel that Lizzy wrote. Does he not approve of her writing?"  
  
"That's not it." *Muffled*  
  
"Ummm...Well you see..."  
  
"Spit it out lass."  
  
"It's the contents of the 'novel.' My father would never approve of it."  
  
"What is it, some gothic romance or something?"  
  
"You can say that. I'm dead." *Muffled*  
  
"Why is Will dead?" *Oblivious*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Well....this was just strange. But then you knew that if you actually read it. Is anyone curious as to just what the content's of said 'novel' are? And just why would the Governor kill Will. He like's him....sorta. Anyway Read, Review all that good stuff, but most of all tell your friends. Anyway, don't know if I should continue. Maybe I will. If properly motivated. Feel free to suggest anything you wish. 


	2. With Names

Title: Slap  
  
Chapter: 1/1  
  
Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
  
Email: bountyhunter_Danyella@yahoo.com  
  
Website: here's my Fanfiction.net PG  
  
Genre(s): Humor  
  
Series/Series: Third in SFX series (hey I thought of a name for the series. Cool)  
  
Pairing(s): umm....none. I think.  
  
Summary: Umm...well Jack get's slapped (multiple times), Will's distracted, and blunt. And Norrington's just kinda...there.  
  
Warnings: Jack abuse. Disturbing Will. Elizabeth....smacking things, or people. Depends upon if your asking Norrington or someone else.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
J: "I never thought ye would react like this, Lizzy." *Surprised*  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
E: "Oh? Why's that?" *Distracted*  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
J: "Well normally, ladies seem so...well...non violent."  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
E: "Jack?" *Sweetly*  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
J: "Aye, Lizzy?"  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
E: "Think of who your speaking to, please."  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
J: "Oh. Well when ye put it that way lass, I can understand how ye would react like this." *Thoughtful*  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
E: "Thank you Jack."  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
J: "Can ye do just one thing fer yer ol' friend Captain Jack Sparrow, Lizzy, me lass." *Pleasant*  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
E: "If I can Jack." *Distracted*  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
J: "Would ye stop hitting me!?" *Annoyed*  
  
E: "Your too close to the action. But I shall try my best to avoid you in the future."  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
J: "That one was on purpose Lizzy!"  
  
E: "Well yes." *Unrepentent"  
  
J: "A lass after me own heart... If I had one that is." *Amused*  
  
E: "Jack?"  
  
J: "Aye?"  
  
E: "I've met you." *Flatly*  
  
J: "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
*Slap* *Squeak*  
  
J: "Oh, so now ye hit it. When yer not paying attention to it and attention to ol' Jack." *Sulking*  
  
W: "Jack?" *Distracted*  
  
J: "Aye, Will me lad?" *Curious*  
  
W: "Stop being so obtuse." *Distracted*  
  
N: "Who say's that Mr. Sparrow is being obtuse?"  
  
J: "That's _Captain_"  
  
W: "Now _that's_ obtuse. Would you lay off of that." *Distracted*  
  
E: "Will!" *Scandalized*  
  
W: "Yes, Elizabeth?" *Distracted*  
  
E: "That was rude."  
  
W: "Oh, was it. I apologize Jack. I did not mean to insult you." *Distracted*  
  
J: "And he say's I'm being obtuse. I've got nothing on yon lad."  
  
*Slap* "Ow!"  
  
J: "Lizzy!" *Surprised*  
  
E: "Sorry."  
  
J: "Stop apologizing when ye don't mean it lass!"  
  
E: "But it's rude not to apologize, Jack."  
  
J: "Bugger polite!!" *Annoyed*  
  
W: "Actually it more rude to apologize when you don't mean it. But that's just semantics." *Distracted*  
  
*Pause*  
  
J: "Ye know, the lad is quite rude when he's distracted."  
  
E: "Quite."  
  
*Slap* *Squeak*  
  
E: "Ha! Got it!" *Proud*  
  
J: "Finally, ye can stop hitting me." *Relieved*  
  
E: "But why? It's so much fun." *Innocent*  
  
J: "Lass!"  
  
N: "Elizabeth!"  
  
*Pause*  
  
W: "Huh? Oh right. Elizabeth!" *Distracted*  
  
*Pause*  
  
N: "Mr. Turner?" *Querying*  
  
W: "Yes, Commodore Norrington?" *Distracted*  
  
N: "Just what are you doing with that candle?"  
  
W: "I'm bored." *Distracted*  
  
N: "What does being bored have to do with a that?" *Confused*  
  
W: "Well, I'm making a mold of my hand." *Distracted*  
  
N: "May I inquire as to just why you are doing that, Mr. Turner?":  
  
W: "Well it's better than thinking about that _thing_" *Distracted*  
  
E: "I thought you liked it, Will!" *Scandalized*  
  
W: "No, I said it was good. You will recall I never actually said I liked it." *Distracted*  
  
J: "This remind's me. Let yer ol' friend have a little look see at this little, 'novel.'"  
  
E: "No!"  
  
W: "You might as well, Elizabeth. He has the right to read it, he is in it after all." *Distracted*  
  
*Pause*  
  
J: "Now I _have_ to read it. Come on Lizzy!" *Begging*  
  
E: "Oh, fine. Let me go get it."  
  
*Click* *Paper's shuffle*  
  
E: "It's not here!" *Panicked*  
  
N: "What?"  
  
J: "Ow! What?!" *Surprised* "I thought you locked that drawer!"  
  
E: "I did! But it's gone now. What if my _father_ got it?"  
  
W: *Thunk* "I'm dead." *Muffled*  
  
J: "What's so bad about a little novel that Lizzy wrote. Does he not approve of her writing?"  
  
W: "That's not it." *Muffled*  
  
E: "Ummm...Well you see..."  
  
J: "Spit it out lass."  
  
E: "It's the contents of the 'novel.' My father would never approve of it."  
  
J: "What is it, some gothic romance or something?"  
  
W: "You can say that. I'm dead." *Muffled*  
  
J: "Why is Will dead?" *Oblivious*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Well....this was just strange. But then you knew that if you actually read it. Is anyone curious as to just what the content's of said 'novel' are? And just why would the Governor kill Will. He like's him....sorta. Anyway Read, Review all that good stuff, but most of all tell your friends. Anyway, don't know if I should continue. Maybe I will. If properly motivated. Feel free to suggest anything you wish. 


End file.
